Forum:Powers categories
weird, and those designations are too broad. Here's what I propose:In the DCAU Wiki we've recently renamed every "powers" category to "Individuals with the power...". I propose we do the same here. I think that categorizing someone as "Flight" sounds *Flight -- > Individuals with the ability to fly/Individuals with the artificial ability to fly *Hydrokinesis -- > Individuals with the ability to control water *Psychics/Telepaths (this is a duplicate category if you look closer) -- > Individuals with mental powers *Sorcery -- > Individuals with magical powers *Speedster -- > Individuals with super speed These cats would go to "Individuals by power" and also I propose the category "Individuals by skill": *Individuals proficient in archery *Individuals with above average intelligence *Individuals proficient in martial arts *Individuals with military training ― Thailog 20:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds great, I'm all for it. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - ) 12:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm okay with the 'powers' categories, but I don't think we should have any 'skills' categories because they are too broad. Batman would be in all of the skills categories you've mentioned, but I don't think a single one of them defines him. :In fact, this is a problem with some of the powers cats too. Lots of characters have 'super speed', but only 3 so far are speedsters. Hydrokinesis should probably be 'Atlantean sorcery' (and probably always should have been, but...). :Also, it's odd using 'Individuals' in category names when the base category is 'Characters'. :My counter-proposal is as follows: *Flight -- > Characters with the ability to fly *Hydrokinesis -- > Characters proficient in Atlantean sorcery (possibly a subcat of 'magical powers'?) *Psychics/Telepaths (this is a duplicate category if you look closer) -- > Characters with mental powers *Sorcery -- > Characters with magical powers *Speedster -- > Speedsters *Archer -- > Archers -- Supermorff 17:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I simply don't like the designation "Characters" if we're writing articles from an in-universe POV. I suggest we change the base cat to "individuals." If I'm alone on this, then I agree with your proposal. However, I don't see a problem in categorizing Batman in all the cats I proposed, and maybe more. Though we may be assuming that we'll see enough of him to put him under a plethora of categories. As for Speedsters and Archers, I think those are too constricting. So far we have two of three in each, with no indication to suspect there will ever be more. Broader categories will allow us to include more characters under them, regardless of them being character defining skills. Batman and Black Canary are both proficient in martial arts, and probably that is a skill more defining for Black Canary, but the bottom line here is, both are proficient in it. And categories are just that: a way for readers to find characters that have one thing in common. ― Thailog 20:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, okay the 'Characters/Individuals' thing is a separate issue, and I don't much mind one way or another. If Speedster and Archer are too constricting, let's just get rid of them. But I still think the 'skills' categories you mentioned are too broad, or more accurately they are insufficiently specific. What constitutes a martial art under this system? Is it any form of hand-to-hand combat or specific styles? What is 'above average intelligence'? I mean, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, and Superboy are all pretty smart in their own way (Megan too probably but it's not as demonstrated). Is archery just the use of a bow and arrow, or does it include crossbows or throwing weapons too? How accurate do you have to be in order to be proficient, or is it enough to just get an arrow off the string? As for military training, this would be equivalent to our 'Atlanteans' category based on the information we know so far. The definitions are nebulous and categories are binary, so there's no room to provide context or explanations. Make some lists if you must, but I don't like these categories. -- Supermorff 20:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::In the DCAU Wiki those cats work because we have a larger scope of characters. Those listed under "Individuals with above average intelligence" where specifically claimed as such. This is not the case here. Maybe we can postpone this discussion until we have more episodes, and resume it if appropriate. ::What about the "Characters vs. Individuals"? Does anyone oppose we adopt the latter? ― Thailog 21:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC)